Fallout: Equestria: Games and Mods
This page contains an incomplete list of computer games or game modifications which are related to the Fallout: Equestria Universe. For more sources about this topic check out fallout-equestria.com. Original Games Ashes of Equestria Formerly known as Fallout: Equestria - The Game The semical official game currently developed by the Overmare Studios, build with the popular free game engine Unity3D. With optics and gameplay having strong ties to Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, Overmare Studios attempt on creating a Fallout: Equestria game is probably the most ambitious project to date. The game itself will be free upon release with no release date yet announced. Though, there are various trailers avaiable on The Overmare Studios youtube channel as well as frequent updates and podcasts on their website. * The Overmare Studios Website * Youtube Channel * Equestria Daily Post regarding Models Fallout: Equestria RPG Possibly the oldest Project around, Fallout: Equestria dates back to May 2012 with a announced release in 2015. It features world travel similiar to the original Fallout games for PC and a top-down 3D view as well as map and level editors. The story the player experiences follows the original novel. * Fallout: Equestria RPG Website * Fallout: Equestria RPG on the FOE Wiki * Equestria Gaming Post Although do keep in mind that this project has been claimed as "on hiatus" by the developer in 2016 and since it's now 2017 and nothing has been said this project is most likely dead. Fallout Equestria: Remains (The Flash-game) The Fallout Equestria: Remains is a 2D arcade platformer game made by empalu. With Littlepip or your customizable character in the lead role, a huge assortment of weapons, creepy wasteland environments, raiders, monsters, physics, telekinesis, quests, skills and perks, excellent animations and much more. The main quests depict a story somewhat different from the original novel. The game has been released in November 2019. *Play the latest version in browser *The project page *DeviantArt Page *Fallout Equestria: Remains Wiki Game Modifications Gardens of Equestria GoE is a Fallout: New Vegas modification which is being developed by The Manehattan Project, named after the prominent megaspell from the novel. Gardens of Equestria tells the story of the Courier faced with a strange version of the Mojave partially merged with the Equestrian Wasteland. It'll be up to you to determine what happened and deal with the new threats the strange reality shift has created. In the end, it'll be up to the player to decide the fate of two worlds. Gardens of Equestria is set in the city of New Pegasus, revamping New Vegas with familiar Fallout: Equestria items, weapons, locations and even fully-voiced companions. They recently released a preview mod called "Gardens of Equestria: Smuggler's Run" with new weapons, armor and more. Even MORE recently they released the Prologue called: "The Watcher", setting up the story and starting the hype train. * Gardens of Equestria Website * Equestria Daily Post * Gardens of Equestria: Smuggler's Run for Fallout: New Vegas * Gardens Of Equestria: This Oncoming Storm Prologue Fallout 2 Littlepip Mod This mod offers an amazing custom player model for Fallout 2 as well as custom animations. As stated by the developer, the combined amount of frames necessairy exceeded the mark of 5000. * Fallout 2 Littlepip Mod web page Fallout: Equestria City States FE:CS adds a variety of minor npc factions to the strategy game Civilization 5. The mod also features some custom artwork as well as flavor text and civilopedia entries for every city state. * Fallout: Equestria City States at the Steam Workshop B'alefire Blues' Balefire Blues is an overhaul submod of the Hearts of Iron 4 mods Equestria at War and Old World Blues. It aims to bring the world of Fallout Equestria into one of the most well known ww2 grand strategy games by combining elements of some of its most well known mods as well as elements from the grand tale of Littlepip and other side-stories. It will also include unique elements created by the developers of Balefire Blues as well as members of the Discord server that is linked here. The region of the submod’s first release will encompass the Canterlot regions as well as the center east coast of Equestria. Littlepip’s journey takes place solely within this region. The submod is expected to be released by midsummer this year 2020. Until then check out our discord server where most of the submod’s progress is displayed and there you can get in touch with the devs if you have any questions. * Discord Server Category:Fallout: Equestria Media Category:Fallout: Equestria Games Category:Fallout: Equestria Mods